1. Field
This disclosure relates to a composite cathode active material, a cathode and a lithium battery including the composite cathode active material, and a preparation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
High energy density of lithium batteries is desirable for various miniaturized and high performance devices. Also, electrical vehicles require stability of lithium batteries under conditions of high capacity, high temperature, and high voltage.
Various cathode active materials have been examined in order to realize lithium batteries in accordance with the above uses.
Nickel-based lithium transition metal oxide may provide high discharge capacity per unit weight in comparison to typical LiCoO2, but may have low capacity per unit volume due to low packing density. As a result, the nickel-based lithium transition metal oxide in a lithium battery may provide low discharge capacity. Also, the stability of the nickel-based lithium transition metal oxide may be inadequate.
Therefore, a method of improving charge-discharge efficiency, high-rate characteristics, and lifetime characteristics of a lithium battery including nickel-based lithium transition metal oxide by improving the packing density and thermal stability of the nickel-based lithium transition metal oxide is desirable.